


Dear Me

by itwilleatyourbabies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwilleatyourbabies/pseuds/itwilleatyourbabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next generation Potter-Weasley kids, all write letters to their past selves. Relationships aren't really a big thing, they are just mentioned. rating for the word "ass" but only twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teddy Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I know it’s been done many times before, but it’s just a simple, characters write letters to them past selves. (it will be in age order)   
> My order for their ages is: Teddy-Gryffindor, Vic-Gryffindor, Molly-Ravenclaw, Freddie-Gryffindor , James-Gryffindor, Dominique-Ravenclaw, Rose-Ravenclaw, Albus-Hufflepuff, Louis-Gryffindor, Roxy-Gryffindor, Lucy-Gryffindor, Hugo-Hufflepuff, Lily-Slytherin.  
> I don’t own Harry Potter

Dear Me,  
You can find love in all sorts of places. Don’t always look to your left because sometimes the love of your life is on your right. Keep your family as your number one priority because Mum and Dad would be disappointed in you if you didn’t.   
And take care of Lil. Keep her away from trouble-if you can.  
Sincerly,  
Teddy Lupin


	2. Victoria Lupin

Dear Me,  
Don’t get caught up in the blue hair- it grows on you. And don’t give up what you love just because of what your image makes you sound like. Keep chasing your dream to be a healer, because it’s possible, you just need to look in the right place.   
Orange does not look good on you, regardless of what Rose may say, it looks hideous, especially when you pair it with a pair of brown paints. It was bad.   
When your husband goes on his first Auror mission, don’t cry in public, it was not a pretty sight.   
Sincerly,  
Victorie Lupin nee Weasley


	3. Molly

Dear Me,  
Don’t be like Dad, nobody likes a stuck up snob. But, that being said, don’t forget to be who you are as a person, just try to let go a little- Okay?  
When OWLS come around just keep in mind to take a deep breathe, you have study of all the stuff, so you know it. I promise that you don’t fail.   
When Lucy tells you that Patrick is nothing but trouble, listen to her, spare yourself that heartbreak.   
Keep in mind that sometimes an angel is disguised as the devil. Cynthia's a gift   
Sincerly,  
Molly Shacklebolt


	4. Freddie

Dear Me,  
You are constantly getting caught up in being the carbon copy of James, and Dad, and for the dead Uncle in which you were named, but don’t get caught up in what you are supposed to be, or want to be, stay caught up in what you are the rest will come naturally.   
The second you meet a Emily Ronzi, run, run for the hills so fast that nobody even has time to know that you left, run fast, man, run far. James will remind you of that.   
Be good kid, and be yourself.   
Sincerly,  
Fred Weasley


	5. James

Dear Me,  
Get your head out of your ass. and put it in a book. Because Quidditch can’t be your life forever. Trust me.  
Lily is not sick. There's nothing truly wrong with her, what you and Al think is wrong with her, is really nothing, it’s more a gift, trust it and trust her, spare her the pain you put her through by not caring about what kind of person she is.   
Sincerly  
James Potter  
P.S. Malfoy isn’t that bad.


	6. Dominique

Dear Me,  
It’s not all about you, know matter what you may think. And having you act the way you do isn’t cool. it’s disgusting, stop it, now. Boys aren’t money, stop going through them like they are.   
The blow up doll Lily gets you for your birthday will serve you well in the future, just go with the flow.   
if you boobs are popping out of your shirt you are going to attract everyone. But being a lady will find you the right guy.  
Sincerly,  
Dominique Avery


	7. Rose

Dear Me,  
While having Dominique and Molly be your only family house mates, just bear with it. The idea gets better as you go, and you can always hang out in the Gryffindor common room as a last resort, they don’t care. At all.  
I am going to quote to you something that Lily said to me, and I want you to keep it in mind. “I can be manipulated only so many times, before even I love you starts to sound like a lie.” Keep this in mind all the time, because when you are in the heat of a fight, stop and think of how the fight started, and why you are there in the first place, because words can be more scathing than anything else, even when you’re the one speaking.  
Sincerly,  
Rose Scamander


	8. Albus Severus Potter

Dear Me,  
You are Albus Severus Potter. You are not Little Brother Of James Sirius Potter. stop thinking that you are, because if you do, you’ll just end up making a fool of yourself, but by the time you are done, it’ll be much too late to turn back.  
Sincerly,  
Albus Potter


	9. Louis

Dear me,   
Everyone in your family loves you- regardless, but, if you don’t tell them something big, they will rip you limb from limb. It’s not something- however that you can change about yourself, it’s just who you are as a person.   
Don’t tell Dom to change what she is wearing, she will kill you. Sorry.   
Sincerly,  
Louis Weasley


	10. Roxanne

Dear Me,   
Study for your OWLs, even if you future career has nothing to do with them. Study for your NEWTs, even if your career has nothing to do with them. Staying in school and focusing a little more on it will get you far, and don’t follow Lily around like a dog on her first date, ‘because she can kick. Hard.   
Stay Safe,  
Roxanne Weasley


	11. Lucy

Dear me,   
Violence is never the answer, don’t try and convince yourself that it is. You may be a Weasley. And you may be a Gryffindor. But, that doesn’t mean that you should try and attack people. Your thing isn’t violence, don’t try and convince yourself it is just to fit in.   
I love you and stay safe,  
Lucy


	12. Hugo

Dear Me,  
It doesn't matter what house someone is in. It doesn't change them, they have always been like that, their house just enhances that. Remember that. Nothing is worse than losing your family because you can’t get your head out of your ass.   
Sincerely,  
Hugo Weasley


	13. Lily

Dear Me,  
You are what you love. Not who loves you.   
-Lily Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weird and short as it is. This is probably my favorite chapter, but Lily is also my favorite character...sooo... don't forget to leave your kudos and tell me what you think. I still don't own Harry Potter.


End file.
